


International Law is Sexy

by Tournesol



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tournesol/pseuds/Tournesol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all the thing Enjolras expected, the sight that awaited him as he entered the bedroom was not one of them. Grantaire was sprawled on their bed,wearing a black blindfold which Enjolras suspected was see through because he was grinning mischievously at Enjolras. Grantaire was not only wearing a blindfold but he was also wrapped in a white sheet resembling a toga, which displayed half his toned chest, emphasized the graceful line of his neck, and exposed the right amount of legs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Law is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greetingsprogramms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsprogramms/gifts).



Grantaire's phone vibrated in his pocket as he was finishing the last brushstrokes on the portrait of Byron he was planning on gifting Jehan for his birthday. He carelessly wiped his hands free of paint on his trousers before grabbing the device before frowning at it.   
1 unread message from E.   
Odd. Enjolras had an infuriating phone-off-during-class policy and he still had at least two hours to go before he could come home so he was the last person Grantaire expected to hear from. 

[From: E. **Kill me now.** ]

Grantaire chuckled as he typed out a response.

[To: E. **what happened to ur no phone policy Apollo???? arent u supposed to be serious and studious???? I AM APPALLED AT YOUR LACK OF CONCENTRATION** ]

[From: E. **This class is so. Boring. And long. I'm pretty sure I heard someone sigh. I'm not alone. This is infuriating I am bored out of my mind I think everybody else including the teacher is as well. I don't want to hear about international law ever again...** ]

[To:E. **U need to look at the bigger picture if u want to change things. Change on a bigger international scale yadda yadda** ]

[From. E. **… Says the man who says that my endeavors are useless. Anyway. I care about common law. Common Law is sexy. International Law is just about boring treaties. Nothing good can come of it.** ]

[To. E. **did u just say that common law is sexy????? and y isnt international law sexy??? isnt that discrimination?? and I thought wearing my red robespierre jacket would do the trick IVE BEEN WRONG ALL THIS TIME.** ]

[From: E. **Please. Don't mention the Robesbierre Jacket. I'm in public R.** ]

[To: E. **suck it up. And stop texting. I'm not distracting u further. Pay attention to ur lecture** ]

[From: E. **You're not distracting me this lecture will be of no use. I should have stayed home and studied for another one of my class.** ]

[To: E. **So it's okay if I distract you now but you won't let me when you have to study or in a meeting sorry apollo u can't have it both ways putting the phone down now good luck bye :)** ]

[To: R. **Wait no please you know what I mean.** ]

[To: R. **R?** ]

[To: R. **This is not funny please.** ]

[To: R. **YOU LITTLE SHIT** ]

Grantaire simply grinned mischievously. Let him stew. 

And that's pretty much how Wednesdays went, come his International Law class, Enjolras would text Grantaire, running a commentary of how his boredom turned into insanity. For his part Grantaire listened and mocked Enjolras the way he usually did, because he lived for it but also because he cared and that he knew that that was what Enjolras needed. Challenge. That was what being with Grantaire was, exciting and never dull. They'd feared they would get on each other's nerves at first, that it would end up in a bloodshed after a few months. But it turned out they had proved to be a solid match after all and their lives had mingled effortlessly. They still fought of course, but Enjolras had never laughed so much in his life, had never felt more alive. He never knew what to expect with Grantaire, and was kept on his toes constantly. He never tired of learning more about Grantaire, every little detail he'd failed to acknowledge before he'd made sense of his feelings for the man. Grantaire soared. He still had some bouts of melancholia but he was no longer in the shadows, no longer a darkness contrasting with Enjolras' light. He'd made peace with their contrary natures and reveled in the fact that it was possible to meet in the middle. All in all, they were happy and disgustingly domestic, because there were still rows sometimes, but also movie nights that turned into cuddles on the couch with none of them willing to move to the bedroom, late night study or painting sessions when the other would bring coffee or food or massage shoulders or exchange opinions when needed. They were a support to each other. Also the sex was fantastic.

When on a Wednesday evening, Enjolras came home from his International Law class and found the living room quiet and empty, he found himself at a loss. Usually Grantaire was in the living room, painting or studying or cooking when Enjolras came home, and he had gotten used to the reassuring proofs of Grantaire's presence. Grantaire had not responded to any of his texts today which was odd, and Enjolras felt worked up and weary. He called out for his partner and received no answer. He left his bag and his jacket in the living room and headed to the bedroom, where Grantaire had sometimes holed up when painting with his headphones on, unaware of the world outside the room.

Of all the thing he expected, the sight that awaited him as he entered the bedroom was not one of them. Grantaire was sprawled on their bed,wearing a black blindfold which Enjolras suspected was see through because he was grinning mischievously at Enjolras. Grantaire was not only wearing a blindfold but he was also wrapped in a white sheet resembling a toga, which displayed half his toned chest, emphasized the graceful line of his neck, and exposed the right amount of legs. He was holding scales made out of cardboard in his right hand, and the foil he used for fencing in his left. Across his chest was a string adorned with the flags of several countries.   
Enjolras stood frozen in place with his mouth open.

“I hope you will pardon the foil Apollo, that's the closest thing to a sword I could find.”

“What the fuck is this R,” said Enjolras, dumbfounded when he regained his sense of speech.

“Don't you recognize me?” he asked slyly, taking off the blindfold, revealing his wild blue eyes sparking with mischief.

“Why the fuck are you dressed as lady Justice?”

“To prove a point to you. Also I'm not exactly Lady Justice. Think again.”

Enjolras took a few steps closer to the bed so he could get a better look. He was openly ogling. He brushed his fingers against the tiny flags across Grantaire's chest and noticed they were hand-painted. Grantaire raised his eyebrows, still expecting an answer. Enjolras' eyes caught on the scales Grantaire was holding and realization dawned on him.

“You absolute fucker, you didn't...”

“Just proved to you that International Law is sexy? The hell I didn't, I can see you ogling,” he said as he exposed more of his leg. 

“You're impossible, you know that?” 

Enjolras feigned exasperation but Grantaire could see his smile slip through. He grabbed Grantaire's foil and makeshift scales and put them on the ground before taking off his shoes and joining Grantaire, placing himself atop him,resting his head in the crook of Grantaire's neck. Grantaire chuckled, and Enjolras smiled against his neck as he felt the motion. 

“You're impossible.”

“Impossible maybe. But also sexy. You can't deny that.”

Enjolras leaned up and went to kiss Grantaire, his bad mood forgotten. Grantaire responded enthusiastically, carding a hand through Enjolras' blond curls and trailing the other up his back, underneath his tee-shirt. 

Enjolras emitted a contented hum as he ran appreciative fingers down Grantaire's sides.

“Fine. You win, although this isn't exactly fair play,” replied Enjolras, before deepening the kiss.

“Sorry. It seems that I can never fight fair when you're concerned,” replied Grantaire, out of breath and with his cheeks flushed. Enjolras melted at the sight.

“Are you naked under this?” asked Enjolras as he was trailing his hand up Grantaire's knee to brush it in a tantalizing manner on his thigh.

“I guess you'll have to find out.”

**

The day of his International Law test, when Enjolras went to retrieve a pen from his case he felt something odd and when he reached for it he realized it was a tiny string with flags attached. Enjolras muttered a curse under his breath and shifted uncomfortably as his trousers felt tighter and tighter by the minute as he recalled the last time he'd seen these flags. Grantaire would pay for this.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you argue about your law student friend that International Law is sexy.


End file.
